Calendrier
by llaurelynn40
Summary: Juste un petit passage qui aurait pu se situé à la fin de l'épisode 4x12 (Naked).


Toute cette effervescence autour des calendriers était passée et Blaine pouvait enfin se retrouver seul dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Bien sur il y pensait depuis plusieurs jours mais n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Tous les calendriers avaient été vendus et Blaine trouvait toujours ça aussi irréel. Pourtant il en avait un dans les mains, ça faisait bien 15 minutes maintenant qu'il le retournait dans tous les sens, ils ne regardait pas les photos, ils les connaissaient et les trouvaient superbes, les mecs du glee clubs, ses amis, étaient vraiment de vrais bombes... Et voilà, encore une fois son esprit s'égarait, il s'éloignait encore et encore, juste pour ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle il tenait ce calendrier dans ses mains depuis de longues minutes.

Il avait paru tout à fait évident à Blaine d'acheter un calendrier pour le montrer à ses proches, après tout il n'avait pas honte de son corps et ces photos était plutôt avantageuses. Mais pourquoi lui avait il paru évident d'en prendre deux, pourquoi en avait il montré un à tout le monde et en avait il ranger un précieusement dans son armoire...Dans son armoire, juste au dessus de sa boite à trésor ?

...

Comme tous les jours Kurt était passé chercher leur courrier dans la boite aux lettres en rentrant de NYADA, puisque Miss Rachel-La-Diva-Collée-à-son-idiot-de-petit-ami-Brody n'avait visiblement jamais le temps de le faire.

Il grommelait dans sa barbe combien cette journée avait pu être catastrophique et se demandait combien de factures ils pouvaient recevoir en tant qu' étudiants débordés qui ne s'accordaient que peu de fantaisies, enfin, Kurt continuait bien sur à rechercher et trouver de très bonnes affaires sur , à New York plus qu'ailleurs il faut savoir s'habiller.

Kurt en était à peu près là de ses réflexions quand il remarqua une enveloppe différente des autres. Bien trop grande pour être une facture, il l'avait d'abord pris pour une publicité mais s'était tout de suite rendu compte de son erreur en s'apercevant qu'elle provenait de LIMA, OHIO.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et un grand sourire s'était étiré sur son visage comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à LIMA et à ces habitants, oui les habitants de Lima lui manquaient...

Kurt allait ouvrir la lettre mais s'arrêta tout d'un coup, il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais ce courrier avait réellement quelque chose de familier. Il ne venait pas de son père, trop soigné, ni de Finn, celui-ci ne lui envoyé que des sms, un membre du Glee club... ?

En réalité, Kurt savait depuis longtemps de qui venait le courrier et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait que c'était pour ça qu'il était debout comme un idiot, dans la cage d'escalier, sa lettre à la main sans réussir à l'ouvrir...

...

Il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce que Blaine voulait faire, peu être quelques arrières pensées, enfin rien de vraiment scandaleux non plus, rien que le destinataire du courrier ne connaisse déjà ...

Blaine étant encore une fois assis sur son lit avec le calendrier dans les mains.

Il pourrait l'envoyer comme ça, juste le glisser dans l'enveloppe et mettre son adresse sur le dessus, sans message, sans doutes ou sens cachés.

Non, Blaine avait beau avoir des doutes et être terrifié, il n'était pas un lâche, et peut être que ... non Blaine voulait juste partager cette expérience avec lui comme avant. Il prit alors le calendrier, le glissa dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle il avait écrit l'adresse avec (amour) attention, et y ajouta une petite carte : « With love, remember of McKinley ».  
Il porta l'enveloppe à ses lèvres et la rangea dans son sac, il la posterait le lendemain...

...

Un bruit dans l'escalier fit réagir Kurt qui se ressaisit et monta en courant jusqu' à l'appartement. Il jeta distraitement ses affaires sur la table, prit cependant le temps de déposer délicatement sa nouvelle veste de créateur sur le porte manteau et s'assit sur le canapé, sa lettre toujours fermée dans sa main. Il resta ainsi encore quelques minutes afin de se calmer, ravi que Rachel ne soit pas encore rentrée, elle aurait sûrement totalement gâché ce moment en lui hurlant de l'ouvrir au plus vite pour assouvir sa curiosité sans fond.

C'est la main tremblante que Kurt décacheta l'enveloppe, il n'en avait pas encore sorti le contenu, qui l'intriguait pourtant au plus au point, quand il sentit le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Ce parfum, même dans un courrier, faisait toujours chavirer Kurt, et c'est les larmes au yeux et le coeur battant qu'il aperçut le mot qui avait atterri délicatement sur ses genoux. Il le regarda comme un objet précieux : « With love, remember of McKInley », il sourit et ses yeux s'embuèrent encore un peu, McKinley, lui manquait vraiment mais à ce moment précis, le porteur du parfum, auteur du message lui manquait encore plus. Il se prit alors à rêver du temps où il était encore à McKinley puis se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert le contenu principal du courrier.

Kurt fit glisser le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main et fut réellement surpris de ce qu'il vit : Un calendrier.

Il fut tout d'abord un peu déçu, il avait espérer quelque chose de différent, mais il se rappela malheureusement, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'aujourd'hui il reçoive quelque chose de tel.

Tant pis, Kurt se ressaisit, après tout, un souvenir de McKinley était déjà quelque chose de très important pour lui et cette pensée lui remis du baume au coeur.

C'est heureux et un peu nostalgique qu'il ouvrir le calendrier. Kurt sentit alors une onde de chaleur le parcourir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le mois de janvier : Mon dieu, qu'il aimait le mois de janvier. Il se mit alors à rire et à sourire tout en tournant les pages du calendrier.

Il se dit alors que ce calendrier était bien plus intéressant qu' il n'avait pu le croire au début et que l'année se terminait aussi bien qu'elle ne commençait...

Kurt resta longtemps à admirer le calendrier, inutile de préciser que certains mois d'hiver attiraient son attention bien plus que d'autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, Rachel arriverait bientôt et il avait encore pleins de choses à faire. Il se leva, regarda encore une fois le calendrier, le message, il remit le tout dans l'enveloppe et la porta à ses lèvres tout en murmurant : « With love, from New York to McKinley ».


End file.
